Learn To Reason
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: Yaoi NOT lemon tis a fluffy funny fic where we see the other side of Joey PLZ RnR Ryou X Joey


Learn To Reason  
  
AN: Well I decided to have a whack at a fluffy romance *sniffles* any way as you all know I DO NOT own YGO! *plays with her YGO Tarot card deck* Ohhhh Doma AND Change Of Heart *shifty eyes* lol I'll tell you they work like a charm! ^-^ well enjoy ^-^  
  
Learn To Reason  
  
Ryou sighed as he walked into the living room to be greeted with the sight of Bakura stretched out on the sofa covered in empty soda cans and food wrappers. Ryou guessed Bakura REALLY liked modern day food. He was just glad it kept him happy and out of trouble.  
  
He leaned on the end of the sofa and Bakura grunted a 'hello' at least that's what passed as a hello when South Park was on tv. He glanced at the clock and pouted Joey was ten minutes late already. Ok backing up a tad here. Ryou and Joey had been dating for three whole months now and it was going great! Both were happy but Ryou grew tired of the same place they went for dates.  
  
Sure he liked pizza and loved being with Joey and away from his yami who had resentment for water and soap.  
  
But he needed a little more romance in his life. Bakura had told him he watched to many 'chick flicks' and had taken him to see 'Thir13teen Ghosts' and seemed surprised that Ryou passed out during one scene. Ryou stared off into space till he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Coming!" He called and made his way to the door.  
  
Bakura muttered as he heard an exchange of pleasantries and a kiss coming from the door. Ryou turned around and looked at his yami.  
  
"I'll be home later ok?"  
  
"Yeah.. Oh you want the father bit? Don't drink and drive unless you know your going to hit someone.. Don't do drugs unless yer gonna bring me some back and no whores you don't know what's been in them" Bakura waved an arm at the two.  
  
Joey chuckled a little as Ryou rushed him out the house.  
  
  
  
The two held hands as they walked along the sidewalk since it was a nice night there wasn't really any reason to hire a taxi and any way Joey didn't like the way the drivers looked at them when they um. did things.  
  
"So where we going tonight?" Ryou asked knowing the answer any way.  
  
"Some new place" Joey said with a sly grin.  
  
"Oh" Ryou said as Joey led him to this new place.  
  
The walk hadn't taken long and now they stood outside a posh and wonderfully decorated restaurant. It seemed to shine in the light of the pale moon. Ryou gasped in awe at it as Joey kissed his cheek.  
  
"I thought I'd give yas a treat" He smiled.  
  
"Really? Oh thank you Joey!" Ryou didn't know what else to say.  
  
Joey and Ryou were shown to a table in a more private part of the restaurant. On the table a glass with a red rose sat and either side was a candle.  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I can't believe he did this! This has to be the single sweetest thing he has ever done! So now here we are sitting down in this wonderful atmosphere waiting for our food to arrive. He's just telling me he saved up a lot of money for tonight I hardly think I'm worth it but he begs to differ with me. I'm so lucky I found Joey.  
  
I can remember when we first went out together he was shy around me and scared around Bakura who would often give him his 'I know where you live!' looks. But over the weeks we really connected and just between you and me I don't think Bakura's after Joey's blood any more.  
  
He smiles at me and tells me he likes my hair. As much as I love him he hasn't got a way with words but that's just one of his little trades you have to love. Our meal arrives and Joey tries his best to hold back and eat like a normal human being and not like my yami when it comes to meat.  
  
Joey's POV  
  
The look on his face when we got 'ere was priceless. He seemed over the moon and I'm glad I was the one to make him feel that happy and that loved. I remember when I first started liking Ryou in dat way his yami did scare me awhile but I got used to him and his smell. I been planning this night for ages I really wanted it to be a surprise so he could feel special and know what he means ta me.  
  
I really feel like I can be myself around 'im not like wid girls when yas gotta be careful what chas say to em. The amount of slaps I've gotten over the years not a good thing let me tell yas. Ryou is such a wonderful person and yes I sound like a sap but I mean it!  
  
Well dinner's over and now I'm just staring at him. He has such nice hair not like his yami's whose looks like it's got a few families of rats in it. He blushes he's still so shy I guess that's a trade I like about 'im so sweet and well innocent.  
  
Dinner ended and after a small chit chat about things the two set off home but not before Joey stopped Ryou a little way from his home. Ryou blinked in confusement and Joey pulled out what looked like a duel monster card.  
  
"I know I'm crappy at art and all but I drew this en for you" He handed Ryou the card and blushed nervously.  
  
Ryou smiled happily and flung his arms around Joey. Joey held him tight and smiled at Ryou's reaction to his gift. The card was one of a kind. Joey had made his own duel monster card. It was the Change Of Heart only instead of the normal person on the card it was Ryou and written under the image was a short but meaningful sentence.  
  
'Changes are made for better or for worst but no matter what happens I'll never change my feelings for you, lots of love Joey'  
  
.  
  
Bakura woke up with a grunt as he picked himself off the floor some time during the night he had fallen off the sofa and landed in his mess of cans and wrappers. He pulled something out of his hair most likely popcorn he concluded.  
  
Board he went over to his and Ryou's shared deck and thought the need to read his tarot cards. He set them out and blinked as he saw a new form of the 'Change Of Heart' he read it and smirked.  
  
'I guess this isn't just a mortal fling' He mused.  
  
'Good for you Hikari you deserve a good partner'  
  
~~~ END~~ 


End file.
